Playing Charades
by polarbearz
Summary: Raven, I've known you long enough to know when you're feigning emotions. Stop playing charades with me and tell me how you feel.
1. Chapter 1

Playing Charades

Chapter one: False intentions

* * *

It was just an ordinary day in the Titan tower. The sun rose at exactly 7:16am and set off the alarm clocks in every bedroom. Raven had already been awake for at least an hour now, and had been meditating ever since. She sighed, feeling the fact that her meditation had gone to waste because the blaring alarm shocked all of her senses. "Time to start another fabulous day." she remarked sarcastically.

She went down to the main room and plopped down on the rounded leather couch. She let her thoughts wander until she realized somebody was watching her. She spun around, ready to accuse the person of being a stalker, that is, until she saw that it was merely Beastboy, the object of her few affections. "Can I help you?" she asked while cocking a thin purple eyebrow. Beastboy smiled goofily, as he usually did. Raven surprised herself by willing to smile back. The green boy rose his eyebrows in question. Rubbing his chin in exaggerated thought he asked teasingly, "Is _the_ Raven actually smiling? Or am I imagining things?"

Raven dropped the smile into a tiny smirk. "Neither, you just forgot to take your pills." "Ha, ha, very funny Raven." Beastboy continued his act by producing a perfect fake pout upon his green face. "But you're wrong because I know for sure that you think I'm funny and irresistible." "What are you talking about?" Raven asked putting up her hood, "You don't know anyth…" She was interrupted by Robin entering the room, quickly fallowed by Starfire and Cyborg. Beastboy couldn't help but giggle, Raven was helpless because if she spoke, the whole team would figure out their previous conversation, and BB knew more than anything that Raven didn't want that.

Raven glared over at him, her mouth forming something along the lines of "You won, for now anyway." Beastboy tried to look smooth, as if he was James Bond, but he just burst out laughing instead. Raven was thankful her hood was up or everyone else would've seen her massive blush. Robin stopped his jabbering on about missions and training to glare at Beastboy. "Anything you wanna share?" the boy wonder asked, sounding like an angry teacher with an interrupted lecture. Raven scowled and her eyes began to glow beneath her hood. "Nope!" Beastboy squeaked, not sure if he was more afraid of Raven or Robin.

'_Raven, defiantly Raven'

* * *

_

"Is everyone done with breakfast?" Now Robin sounded like a concerned mother, he always wanted to be a **mature** leader, but Raven thought he was simply going _too_ far, although she never mentioned it to anybody. "Yes." Cyborg and Beastboy replied sounding like they were six years old. Raven was pretty sure Robin was rolling his eyes, but with the mask, his expressions were invisible. "Whatever guys. We're gonna start training in one hour. Instead of the course or targets, we'll have a small tourdament. Two pairs of two will fight then, the winners will fight, and the winner of that will fight me." Raven rolled her eyes from beneath her hood. No matter how mature Robin attempted to be, he was ever cocky, making him seem childish in Raven's eyes. But the cloaked her girl couldn't help but notice how Starfire saw him. The poor girl saw him as a prince, an idol, perhaps a god. _'But she could do so much better. What a shame. Besides, he's too busy gloating to notice.'_ "Any questions?" Although, coming from Robin, it sounded more like a demand than an inquiry. Beastboy put on a goofy smile and his six year old voice. "When will we find out our partners?" Cyborg snickered but Robin remained stern. "When we get to the training field." Raven felt Beastboy peeking at her intently, but she couldn't understand why.

An hour later…

The whole team had flown/walked down to the training field. "Okay, let's see here…. Cyborg you'll be with…. Starfire and…" Raven inwardly groaned, knowing now she'd be paired up with Beastboy. Just as the thought hit her, the teen approached. _'Speak of the devil… or grass stain. Whatever.'_ "Hey Rae, looks like we're paired up." A mischievous look filled the teen's eyes as he looked her up and down joking-ly. "Don't even think about it, you sicko." Beastboy pouted. "Beastboy and Raven, you guys will fight first, Raven please don't kill him." "I'll try my best but I can't promise you anything." Cyborg whooped loudly as the two began to fight.

"I'll go easy on you Ravy, don't worry." Raven snickered. "I'm not, and don't worry about me, you should be worried about how badly you'll be crying." Beastboy smiled as if she'd told a funny joke. "Whatever you say Ravy." "Don't…call…me…RAVY!" Raven cried as she charged at him, blasting black energy through her hands. Beastboy easily dodged the blasts and turned into a bull. The animal scraped its hoof across the dirt and charged. Raven felt like she'd been electrified as a burst of energy pounded through her veins and she charged right into the bull smashing him head on. She was stronger and managed to flip him over. Beastboy returned to human form as Raven climbed on top of him, ready to finish this dumb fight.

She noticed Beastboy's face was bright red. _'Wow, he's so afraid of me…'_

That was the thought until Raven subconsciously realized she was straddling Beastboy.

'_No, no! This was not my intention at all!'_

Yet she couldn't find the will to get off him.

* * *

I'm back and happy with this new story (I used to be Clueless-but-Dark). Please review! Please, please, please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Playing Charades

Chapter Two: Confessions by Force

Notes: Although I only got three reviews, I continued because I left a slight cliff hanger and I got98 hits. Readers, please write anything you think about my story, I need opinions!

* * *

"Um… Hello, earth to Raven! You're on top of me!" Raven blinked slowly, fighting her way out of her oblivious bliss. "What…?" she questioned before remembering her overly embarrassing position with Beastboy. Without speaking (she was afraid that if she did, she'd simply die), she got up and in a fighting position. "Atta girl Rae!" cried Cyborg as she yanked her hood over her purple hair.

'_Focus your most powerful emotions, Raven.' _Embarrassment and bliss were all shecould even think about. With a deep breath, Raven strongly cried out "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." A large black orb engulfed Beastboy and carried him over to the bay as he helplessly tried to change and escape. The blackness flickered out from beneath the changeling, and he tumbled into the icy waters below.

Raven had noticed something new about her powers, since embarrassment had been her main emotion, her attack had extremely humiliated her teammate. She knew this when he pulled a strip of seaweed from his head and was a bright crimson as he climbed out of the grimy waters. Raven didn't know whether to laugh or apologize. She did both instead. "Oh Beastboy…ha ha ha… I'm snicker..so, so giggle hee hee…sorry." Beastboy glared at her, no smile pasted upon his face. Raven calmed down. "I really am, BB, I had no idea what I was doing."

Robin interrupted her. "Well, Rae, it doesn't matter because you won. Why don't you two go inside and clean up? Beastboy could use it." Cyborg burst out with a hearty laugh at the comment. _'Yes mommy!'_ Raven thought sarcastically. She was awfully sick of his mature-ness. Beastboy ran ahead of Raven and she chased after him, her conscience suddenly aching in sorrow for the boy. "Beastboy, wait up!" Raven hollered flying after him.

* * *

Beastboy finally finished drying his shiny green hair. Raven sat on the main room's couch and finally reclined back when her teammate entered the room. She was always so surprisingly relaxed around him. Beastboy plopped down on the other end of the sofa with an angry huff. Raven knew he was still upset with her, but she'd done her best to apologize at least ten times and was getting sick of it.

At least, Beastboy took it to himself to speak with Raven. "Admit it Rae, you did that on purpose, and you're not sorry." Raven was about to defend herself but changed her mind and chose her words carefully. "Why would you say that about me?" She wasn't flirting or even being sarcastic, she really just wanted to know. "Well, first off, you hate me. Second, you have no emotions. And lastly, you don't respect me, so why would you be sorry for hurting me?" The girl looked over at her teammate, checking his expression for any hint of a joke or lie.

Nothing. Not a single thing.

Her stomach suddenly filled with aching pain and she thought she might throw up all over the smooth black leather of the sofa. Raven sucked in a deep breath as though she'd been punched in the chest. And emotionally, she had.

"Is that really what you think of me? Totally? Completely? Honestly? Is it really? Because I would never hurt you Beastboy, I may be sarcastic, and I might make fun of you, but it's all in good heart. And your jokes are annoying. But so what? I'd never want to make you upset, BB. And I thought that by now you'd know that about me."

Beastboy looked up at Raven in complete and utter shock. While she was speaking, her voice and been shaking but now, he could see that tears were pooled up in her eyes. "Do you really mean that Rae?" He looked at her, awaiting his answer with eager and shining eyes.

Raven's tears slowly crawled down her pale face. "Of course I do. I…I…I…lo…" Robin burst into the room. "Is everything okay? A few rocks outside were melting and…" Robin took the short second to notice that Raven's eyes were an angry red and tears had dried on her face. He also observed that Beastboy had been staring intently at Raven and hadn't stopped, even when Robin entered the main room. "I'll just leave now." Robin squeaked before scurrying out of the automatic doors.

"I have to go."

And Beastboy let Raven go. He wanted to hear her say what she'd almost said since he entered her mind, since Terra left him, since Malchior had come. But Raven still hadn't said it, he soon realized. That was the one moment of confession and Robin had to ruin the whole gosh-damned thing for them both.

Beastboy understood that if he ever wanted to hear those words come from Raven, he'd have to force her confession. _'Make her speak all those feelings she has… for **me**.'_ It was just then that the teen understood how much this meant. These deep feelings, a read commodity for Raven were all about _him_. She felt so strongly for _him_.

* * *

This was a heavy situation for Beastboy. He's fallen in love with Terra, would've been first kissers with her if Slade hadn't destroyed the carnival and the whole town for a little while. But looking back on the relationship, she was a replacement for Raven.

Terra laughed at his jokes, could feel, got along with everyone, and she had sweet ocean colored eyes and pale blonde hair. She had been beautiful. Beautiful and everything he'd ever wanted.

But she wasn't Raven.

And that's why he eventually stopped caring about her crumbling statue down below them. He'd only been experimenting with his own feelings. Come to think of it, he probably hurt Raven in the process.

And now, Beastboy was going to apologize to her. But not without some forced confessions. He licked his green lips, he couldn't wait.

* * *

Sorry it's short! Please review, just click the button and type away! 


	3. Chapter 3

Playing Charades

Chapter Three: Everyday Normal

I just wanted to say "Hi!" to Darkest Midnight because she's the best reviewer ever. She's read and reviewed every story of mine and stuff. So… YOU'RE COOL!

_And now, Beastboy was going to apologize to her. But not without some forced confessions. He licked his green lips, he couldn't wait.

* * *

_

Raven awoke, and she couldn't help but be tired. She'd had a restless night, filled with confusion. It was amazing she even slept at all, even if her head didn't hit the pillow until 4am. She couldn't believe that she, Raven, had almost told Beastboy how she felt about him.

To Raven, Beastboy was like a designer bag for a poor girl, something nice to look at that you want and can never have. This was true because ifRaven had actually admitted her feelings, everything would've gone haywire. That natural way of life in the tower would tumble down on her and everyone else. Raven knew she couldn't risk loving Beastboy and wished that she was emotionless like she used to be, it was so much easier.

Sighing, she forced herself out of the violet and silver sheets and headed to the main room. When Raven entered the hall, thankful that nobody else was there to question or even look at her. She reached the main room and set up her herbal tea on the stove. Her body relaxed the plain smell of tea leaves always calmed her. The teen heard the kettle whistle, and winced at the piercing sound. Raven felt too tired to walk and teleported over to her tea. She sighed with content as she poured it into her navy mug."How nice it must be for normal people, to have the ability to do this everyday. No worries about emotions or villains or anything…" The purple-haired girl let her voice trail off and she walked over to the huge windows over looking the bay.

The shore of the island the tower resided was wet from the April morning rain. Some soft grass had sprouted up in patches, as well as the few trees began to grow copper colored buds with green tips. Raven peered further down noticing her favorite part of the landscape. In a circle of about five or six small trees, a tuft of short mint green leaves sprouted up to their full height of 3-5 inches. Raven loved the smells that came from the strange leaves and often meditated there. She found it peaceful but a bit mysterious because the leaves only stayed from April to September. **(A/N: I have this actual stuff as described in my own backyard. I love that spot!)**

For a minute, Raven merely stared down at the whole bay and shore, with no real thoughts going on. She was peaceful, but only for a second.

* * *

"Hey." Although it was a simple word, Raven jumped. She remained tight and stiff as smooth green fingers gently tickled her right shoulder. "You alright, Rae? You seem a little uptight." "I'm fine." Raven squeaked back at the voice. Beastboy smiled softly, this was too good! Beastboy began to massage Raven's shoulders and her legs turned to jelly. She wobbled in his arms and he tried to conceal his smirk. "Aw, you okay, Rae? Here come lay down." Beastboy carried the dazed girl to the sofa bridal style and placed her down. He too sat down and shifted Raven so her head was in his lap. Once everything was in position he began to stroke her short hair. Raven felt confused but she didn't want to ruin the moment so she let a comfortable silence take over for a few minutes.

* * *

"What are you trying to get out of me?" Raven asked with curiosity and feigned flirtation. She sat up, and Beastboy tried to push her back down into his lap. _So close…_ Raven didn't allow him topush her back down. "Beastboy, something weird is up if you and if you think that I'm going to…" 

Beastboy's lips covered Raven's. They were smooth but Raven didn't like the feelings she were sensing from him. _Well if he wants this, that's what I'll give him!_ Raven surprised both of them by kissing back a bit harder than Beastboy even _thought_ she could. And when they stopped for air, Raven got up as walked away, cape flourishing behind her.

She couldn'tbelieve she'd just burst out in such a way. It put a shock to her senses. _I have to meditate._

"Damn!" Beastboy hissed. _It almost worked!

* * *

_

Raven sat on the plush floor of her dark room, surrounded by gray candles. She needed to focus after the whole ordeal with Beastboy. She began to chant her usual line. Slowly, the dark girl began to rise above the ground. Her mantra got louder as she went from hovering to mid-air. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" She yelled into the last round of chant. Raven's body resided just below the ceiling as a bright light burst from her soul. Every candle on the floor flickered out and she screamed unsure of everything occurring.

"Beastboy!"

* * *

Notes: Can't wait to find out where that's going. Because I don't even know...Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Playing Charades

Chapter Four- Scattered

_Every candle on the floor flickered out and she screamed unsure of everything occurring._

"_Beastboy!"

* * *

_

"…Beastboy…" A voice echoed through the tower. Beastboy's heart wrenched inside his chest at the sound of his name. "Raven!" He whispered with urgency. Quickly, the changeling hopped up from his seat on the horse-shoe shaped couch. He ran as fast as his feet could take him, hoping he wasn't too late to help Raven.

As Beastboy approached Raven's room, he could feel a strange vibrations coming through the doorway. "Whoa…" _This is a big deal._ Beastboy realized. Something extremely odd was going on.

"But what…?" Then, Beastboy realized, where were the other Titans? Didn't they hear Raven's cry for help? But that didn't matter anymore, because without a second thought (or common sense), Beastboy entered Raven's room.

Instantly, the hero had to cover his eyes from the blinding light shooting from Raven's body. Beastboy was squinting from the light's intensity, but he managed to walk in a little further. Gingerly, Beastboy closed his eyes and extended his hands to feel for Raven. _Aha!_ Beastboy wrapped both arms around Raven's body and yanked her from the midair position.

The girl's screaming had halted- for now, but Beastboy tucked her into her dark colored bed sheets. He felt a tear of worry fall down his cheek. He wished she was ok, he wished that he could've told her how he felt before she…

No! Raven was NOT dead! It wasn't possible.

Besides, her body was still glowing and moved in an upward/downward motion. This provided the fact that she was alive and breathing. Beastboy smiled gently, she was still alive for the time being. Slowly, eyes never leaving Raven, Beastboy backed out of the room. After five minutes of _extremely _drawn out leaving, Beastboy closed the door and went to search for Cyborg and tell him what happened.

Ten minutes later he found Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all adding a few new personal features to the T-car in the garage. The garage was under ground which explained why none of them could hear Raven's screams.

In one breath, Beastboy hurriedly explained every detail of what had just happened to Raven. At first, everyone stared back at the green titan, motionless, and blankly.

"So… you're saying Raven was screaming and when you found her, she was in midair and a shiny white glow was coming out of her chest?" Cyborg asked, starting to understand what was going on.

"Uh, yeah dude. Isn't it obvious?" Cyborg was about to reply with something witty but Robin stopped him.

"Well, BB, is she okay?" "Um…" "Yes friend, is the friend Raven alright? I wouldn't want her to not be around for next Blorthog. For if she does, I'll be sadder than a hydrinks living in flarthgawks."

Nobody even bothered to ask what the hell _that_ had meant.

"Just fallow me!" Beastboy finally said, breaking the most awkward silence ever. The entire team (minus Raven, duh.) went after Beastboy, prepared for the worst.

At last, they'd arrived at Raven's "Lair of Darkness", which is what they called it behind her back. Fearfully, the Titans peeked into the room.

Everyone gawked at the sight before them, Raven's body was still glowing, but now, it had been incased inside a large, white bubble. As if trying to show off for the teens, the bubble began to rise into midair above their heads.

"Oh crap…" Beastboy whispered and he hoped the team couldn't hear his heart beat doing double-time against his rib cage.

The bubble turned a soft lilac and began to jiggle. The whole room and perhaps the tower shook too.

"Raven!"

Everything turned a blinding white and five souls flickered out.

* * *

"Jinx, Bee, one at a time please…" Cyborg jolted up, and shook his head around rapidly. "Where am I?" He asked, not remembering anything. The hybrid scanned the room, finding his teammates out cold and scattered about.

Beastboy was on the bed, a pained look upon his usually happy features. His mouth seemed to be trying to form a word, but Cyborg was too tired to attempt at deciphering it.

Starfire was in a fetal position, except for her arm which hung loosely on Robin's chest.

Cyborg made a false "Awww, how sweet" type of sound. He snickered as he gently pressed them into a sleeping hug.

And last came Raven. She appeared to be okay. Her cloak was a light lavender color as opposed to its normal navy or the white the Malchior gave her the ability to wear. "Wonder what that means." Cyborg mumbled in curiosity to himself. He noticed Starfire stir and moan in her sleep. Against better judgement, he decided to let everyone awaken on their own time.

_Hope yall are okay. Cause if yall ain't, who am I gonna hang with?

* * *

_

Notes: I wanted to make this longer but I thought that if I did, there wouldn't be a good cliffhanger, would there? (Sorry Darkest Midnight!) Eventually, I hope to make longer chapters, but I had to stop here! Oh, anyone wanna Beta for me? I need one desperately, somebody's gotta make this terrible story look good. If anyone has an idea of what they want to happen, please add it in your review. And Beta-ers, please email me, (or at least leave it in your review!) Now review! Please…


End file.
